La louve
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Son regard est perdu, vide, un peu de rien, de tout. Comme une louve qui se serait battue ... Mais qui aurait perdue.


Okay, cette fic est TRES Perturbant. Son titre vient d'une chanson de Lynda Lemay (La Louve, donc) que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant votre lecture.

* * *

Un drap cache le bas de son corps couvert de sueur. Ses cuisses, devenues rouges, la font souffrir le martyr - mais elle ne dit rien, la tête posée sur un des rares oreillers qui ne s'est pas retrouvé au sol. Ses ongles sont tachés de quelques gouttes rouges éclatantes, pétantes, qui contrastent si bien avec le pastel utilisé pour peindre ses yeux, deux orbes bleutés, vidés. Elle a de sa peau en-dessous des ongles, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voient.

Naminé ne le voit pas mais l'entend qui ramasse ses habits, étalé ça et là. Elle entend son grognement de mécontentement alors que, elle en est persuadée, il regarde l'énième blessure qu'elle lui a laissée sur son épaule, souvenir d'une nuit passée en sa compagnie.

Il ne peut pas profiter de celles qui parsèment son dos. Sa peau est sans doute aussi mutilée que son cœur à l'agonie. Naminé sait qu'elle ne devrait pas revenir, que chaque fois c'est la même chose ils se retrouvent dans un hôtel, prennent une chambre et font de la violence.

De la violence, parce qu'on ne peut décemment pas appeler cet acte bestiale faire l'amour quand il s'enfonce brusquement en elle, qu'elle hurle à s'en époumoner, quand elle déchire sa chair, regarde le sang qui coule doucement pour venir tacher le lit. Quand il la caresse comme une brute, tire sur ses longues mèches blondes, qu'il la force à faire ce dont elle se passerait. Quand elle l'insulte comme une enragée, mord sa lèvre jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique glisser sur son palet, envahir sa bouche. Quand leur langues se cherchent, se touchent, se battent. Se séparent aussi brusquement qu'elles se sont trouvées, qu'elles reviennent à la charge. Qu'il ne reste de cet échange qu'un filet de salive qui glisse lentement, se perd, s'oubli.

Il y a de sa peau en-dessous de ses ongles. Sa manucure est partie en éclat. Naminé n'en a cure, en vérité elle n'est coquette qu'un soir par mois. Pour ces beaux yeux dorés dont elle ne peut plus se passer, alors qu'elle le sait…..

Oh, Naminé le sait. Elle ne devrait plus revenir. Elle n'en peut plus de mentir sur les marques qui recouvrent son corps, sur les bleus qui s'entassent. Elle n'en peut plus de devoir, un soir par mois, trouver un alibi auprès d'amis, famille ou petit-ami pour aller le voir.

Elle sent encore ses mains qui s'attardent, se souvient de ce seul moment de tendresse qu'il a pu avoir. Après l'avoir salie, souillée de sa haine brute, il prend toujours le temps de remonter le drap jusqu'à sa taille, puis se redresse pour prendre ses affaires et partir.

Oh, combien de fois l'a-t-il brisé de cette façon ? Combien de fois le fera-t-il encore, parce qu'en adoratrice de la douleur, elle revient ? Parce qu'en adoratrice de sa souffrance, elle attend ce jour avec l'impatience d'un enfant qui attend son anniversaire ou noël pour déballer ses cadeaux.

Elle sent encore ses doigts qui dessinent mille saisons, mille univers dans son dos douloureux, encore une fois malmené. Il n'a aucune douceur elle le lui rend comme elle le peut. Elle lui recrache à sa figure les hurlements qui franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais la jeune fille le sait, elle aura beau se battre, elle restera la perdante. Tant qu'elle reviendra ici, tant qu'elle prendra plaisir – elle n'a plus le courage de le nier, à présent à quoi bon ? – à cette brutalité qui ne lui ressemble pourtant pas, elle ne pourra pas gagner.

Naminé craint le jour où elle sera assez forte pour rester chez elle, dans les bras de cette personne qu'elle est sensée aimer. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas capable de cela ? Pourquoi ne ressent-elle rien pour les autres ? Pourquoi tous les sentiments qu'elle feint à longueur de journées lui reviennent si soudainement à la figure, quand l'autre est là ? Quand l'autre est avec elle ?

Ah infidélité. Ce mot sonne mielleux, à son oreille. Comme la fermeture éclaire qui remonte rapidement. Il a presque terminé de se préparer. Bientôt, il partira, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, de secondes peut-être. La jeune femme voudrait être capable de se redresser pour l'arrêter, prendre sa main et le conduire jusqu'à ce lit une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à l'apologie de la douleur, aussi bien physique que mental, comme faire la violence peut détruire ton esprit, ton être. Comme faire la violence peut être mortel. Elle voudrait qu'encore une fois il s'enfonce, brusque elle voudrait le griffer de nouvelles fois, encore. Dessiner des arabesques ensanglantées sur sa peau, sentir encore la chair sous ses ongles qui se brisent les uns après les autres. Elle voudrait qu'il bouge avec toute la violence dont il est capable, mais qu'il retient dans ces moments-là – elle le sent, le sait, sans être capable d'expliquer comment – jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt.

Qu'il se retire, l'observe, l'embrasse peut-être avec un semblant de gentillesse, qu'il se rhabille et parte, abandonne là son cadavre et son âme déchiquetée. Qu'il l'oubli, tandis que son corps se laisserait à pourrir, se décomposer. Tandis qu'elle irait à s'oublier.

Elle entend la porte qui s'ouvre, son dos frisonne. Elle s'est désormais assise sur le lit et le drap ne recouvre que ses jambes, laissant son corps à la vue de tous ceux qui auraient l'idée de passer dans le couloir. Vanitas ne sait pas sortir avec discrétion, il a besoin de claquer, frapper, laisser sa conquête être observée par le premier venu.

Mais Vanitas part toujours trop tôt pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

Oh elle a de sa peau en-dessous de ongles. Et des larmes sur les doigts. De douces gouttelettes qui se perdent sur sa peau bien trop pâle pour appartenir à une vivante. Il ne se retourne pas, bien sûr. La voix de Naminé ne s'élève pas dans la pièce, bien sûr.

Comme à chaque fois, la porte claque en même temps que le sanglot que la jeune femme qui ne sait pas qu'on s'assoit contre la porte, qu'on l'écoute pleurer à chaudes larmes et se traiter d'idiote, ne cherche pas à retenir. Elle ne sait pas qu'on l'écoute, alors qu'elle se jure pour la millième fois que, la prochaine fois, elle ne viendra pas, que la prochaine fois, il ira se trouver une autre à mettre dans son lit.

Elle ne sait bien sûr pas que là où elle est infidèle, son compagnon n'attend qu'elle. N'a qu'elle. Et se sent imbécile de s'enticher d'une pareille potiche, d'une crétine dans ce genre-là. Elle ne sait bien sûr pas qu'il l'insulte, seul dans le noir, avec pour seule compagnie sa main et son absence.

Elle ne sait que la peau qui repose sous ses ongles brisés, aussi brisés que son espoir de pouvoir un jour lui dire à quel point est-ce qu'elle peut l'aimer.


End file.
